Unrevealing Secrets
by zaracatilina
Summary: Matt's father dies in an accident on the day of his graduation. Yet three years go by and suddenly he receives clue that it was murder, not an accident. can matt unravel the truth and not get caught up in it? -CH.3 UP-
1. Prologue: Graduation and the Accident

**z:** okay...um...another fic. don't know where this one is going or what not. i've just felt compelled to write it. not sure if it's any good right now. maybe as it moves on and builds up...hmm...

i need a life...lol...

**Disclaimer:** no and no and no. dont own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Graduation and Accident**

Matt sighed and fidgeted with the end of his shirt. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Graduation was in four hours. Four hours! And after those four hours, after graduation, he was no longer a high school student. In four hours he was free yet not free all at the same time. In four hours, he'll be an "adult" in the "real" world. Waiting for him to fail in some form.

"Matt, you okay, man?" Came a concerned voice.

Matt glanced up to see Tai frowning down at him, his arms over his chest. He tilted his head a little and the sun came into Matt's view, not letting him see what Tai was feeling. The two were outside, at the park, watching their friends run around and celebrate an early graduation.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Matt lied, dropping his head a little and sighed again. He flopped onto the warm grass and stared up into the endless blue sky. Or at least, it seemed endless to him.

"Right. You're lying." Tai observed, walking over and then plopped down next to his blonde friend. He gave him a gentle poke in the ribs and grinned.

"You lie horribly." Tai teased and poked him again.

"Ow. Hey, I do not." Matt shot back, rolling his eyes and rubbing his side. "Stop poking me."

"Well--" Another poke. "--you do to me cuz I know you better than anyone else." Another poke.

"Quit it, you jerk!" Matt rolled his eyes again, annoyance seeping through. "Or I'll knock you out."

Tai snickered. "Threats? From a puny little rock star wannabe?"

"That does it!" Matt exclaimed and then tackled Tai, and then the two started to wrestle.

Mimi and Sora glanced at the boys and rolled their eyes. Yet they couldn't help but share a laugh and knowing grins. They knew Tai would help Matt loosen up and not be so nervous--that was the great thing about the two. They were best friends and knew each other inside and out. They were inseparable.

"Nervous about graduation, Sor?" Mimi asked, as she took a sip of her cola. "I don't graduate for another year and I'm feeling nervous about it already."

Sora chuckled. She shook her head, and a few of her strand of her red hair fell into her face. "Nah, I think I'm ready for it. Been ready to be honest. I just wish some people would relax some what." She answered, jerking her head at Matt. "I think he is the only one that is really nervous."

"Ah. I wonder why." Mimi wondered.

"Dad may not make it, I think that is apart of the reason," Tk explained as he and Kari came near enough to them. He grinned and snatched the nearest cookie and munched on it. "Dad's always busy. . .with work. I guess being a reporter has its downs. But I over heard the two of them arguing about it one day."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Arguing about graduation?" She ventured.

"Yeah. How it would mean a lot to Matt if dad actually showed up and showed interest in his son's life. Or something along those lines." Tk nodded.

"Harsh." Mimi commented.

"Just a little. But I'm sure they made up. Last I knew they were on speaking terms. I just hope dad does show up or Matt will not talk to him again." He paused. "And I mean, like for a few years again."

"Matt's been trying." Kari said gently. She took her eyes off her brother and his friend. She blinked and then shrugged. "Trying to let his dad in on his life. I overheard him and Tai talk about it."

"I notice that the two of you do a lot of eavesdropping!" Mimi teased.

Kari laughed and Tk rolled his eyes.

"Well, when it concerns the two of them--"he jerked his head at the two still wrestling-- "it is rather fascinating. They don't lead ordinary lives like we do. I swear one day they'll confess their love for one another or something."

Kari giggled. Mimi and Sora stared at Tk with dumbfounded looks and then exchanged their own glances that Kari and Tk couldn't understand.

"What?" Tk asked slowly.

"You think they love each other that way?" Sora asked, raising both of her eyebrows. "Maybe they're just best friends."

"I was joking." Tk said flatly. Then a gleam in his eyes shone. "Although, it would be really awesome if the two of them did get together."

"Tk," Kari warned. "No. No meddling. Remember? We made a promise. So we can't go around asking them if they love each other that way."

"You guys made a promise?" Mimi snorted. "I wonder how long that'll last. You two are always meddling and helping out and pushing other people together."

"Well, it is what we do best. . ." Tk trailed off at Kari's glare. He grabbed another cookie and said, "Okay, I'll shut up. But that doesn't mean that one day. . ."

He took off before Kari could smack his arm. She rolled her eyes and Mimi and Sora burst into laughter.

"How do you put up with him?" Sora asked, still laughing. "Better yet, how does he put up with you?"

Mimi giggled and ducked when Kari threw a handful of cookies at the two of them. She smirked and replied, "I guess we're meant to be together."

"Of course, breaking poor Davis' heart." Sora said, as she glanced over to see Davis sitting with Ken and the two were talking quietly. "But I think Davis may have another crush."

"Oh!" Kari's eyes lit up and she hid a knowing smile. "Well, anyways, I'm going to go annoy Tk a bit. I'll catch up with you guys before the graduation." With that, she made haste to where Tk was, leaving Mimi and Sora with exasperated glances.

"Those two. . .," Mimi muttered. "They were meant to be."

"Of course." Sora agreed. She paused, biting her lip. "You think that Matt and Tai feel that way for each other?" She asked, curious.

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know. I think the two are just really close. That's all. I think we're all reading far too much into this. . .you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. At any rate, we need to head to the school to get ready in like two hours. I'm glad they didn't want us there too early. I want a chance to relax and enjoy myself before I'm considered as an adult. Or whatever." Sora smoothed down her shirt and then sighed softly. "It's going to be so different once this happens."

"Only if you let it be different." Mimi told her gently. "You're still the same person. You're just not in high school. If you go to college, then. . .you're still in school. Just higher up there."

"That makes sense. . .in a weird sort of a way," Sora laughed. "C'mon, Meems, let's just relax and enjoy the nice, warm sun."

Mimi smiled. "Of course."

After that, the two girls didn't speak much. They simply sat and watched their friends be their selves and tried not to get overly excited. They were all invited to Matt, Tai and Sora's graduation. Who wouldn't want their friends there?

--------

"So, Matt, you okay now?" Tai asked, after Matt had pinned him down a couple times. After that Tai had given up, realizing that Matt would probably just keep pinning him down. He knew that their wrestling had calmed down the blonde just a little.

"I guess." Matt answered, laying on his stomach. He turned his head and looked at Tai, who was next to him. "I just want dad to come. That's all. I want him to see me graduate. I want him there, Tai."

Tai sighed quietly, knowing this is what was really bothering the blonde haired boy. He also knew that if he gave Matt time, he'd eventually tell him what was really bothering him. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Have you told him that you felt like that?"

"Yes and yes and yes again." Matt groaned. He buried his head in his arms. "But his job is too important for the likes of me and my life." He continued, only it was muffled.

Tai rolled his eyes, and sat up. He reached forward and gently shook his friends shoulder. "C'mon, Matt. Maybe he will show up. Don't be so hard on him or yourself. You two have gotten closer over the course of the years. . ."

Matt's head poked back out and Tai bit his lip, seeing that tears were threatening to spill. He leaned down and said, softly, "Matt, don't get upset, please. You know I hate it when you're upset."

"I'm sorry, Tai, really I am. I just didn't think how important this was to me until now." Matt replied, and wiped his eyes quickly. "Maybe. . .maybe I should just call him."

Tai smiled. "You should. Tell him it would mean a lot to you if he showed up. And if he can't. . .that you, Matt Ishida, understand that he can't make it." He instructed, as he dug out his cell. "Got it?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah." He answered, as he reached for the cell. He sighed and dialed his father's cell number and waited for the ring.

It only rang once before Mr. Ishida answered. "Hello?"

"Dad. . .it's me, Matt. . ."Matt said slowly. "Um, listen, I would like it if you came to my graduation. It would mean a lot to me. But if you can't. . .I understand. Really I do."

Tai nodded encouragingly.

"Matt," Mr. Ishida said gently, "I'll be there. Don't worry, and I'm sorry if I made it look like I didn't care. I do. I'm very proud of you. I love you. I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world."

Matt beamed. "Thank you, dad. I love you too." He said, happily.

"I'll come by early just to help you calm your nerves. Although, if Tai's there, I'm sure he's already doing it." Mr. Ishida teased. "He's a good friend, Matt. I am glad you have someone like him."

Matt smiled warmly at Tai, who looked confused. "Me, too, dad, me too. So, come by around three thirty, okay? That way you can find a good seat." He replied.

"Okay. Three thirty it is. See ya, then, kid," Mr. Ishida said and then the phone went dead.

Matt gave Tai his cell back. "Here you go, Tai." He grinned.

"What? What'd he say 'bout me? What'd I miss?" Tai demanded, and growled when Matt started to laugh.

"Nothing you don't know about, Tai. Just. . .know that I'm glad you're my friend, okay?" Matt said softly.

Tai smiled. "Same here, Ishida, same here. Now c'mon, we wasted an hour already, let's go have some fun!"

----

Three thirty. A half hour before graduation. And Matt was pacing. He kept glancing out the window, wondering where his father was. Mr. Ishida was rarely ever late; in fact he was the most prompt person Matt has ever known. Yet it was a trait that Matt did not have and was often teased about it from his father.

"He'll be here. Traffic is heavy, Matt," Tai said, as he watched his friend pace.

They were already in their gowns and now they were just waiting until the gym room was filled up and then they were ready to walk for graduation.

"He may be a little late."

"Dad's never late, Tai. He is either on time or early. This isn't like him." Matt explained, peering down the hall way.

"Well, in this case, he may be. Give it another fifteen minutes. . .if he doesn't show, you can use my cell to call him again, okay?" Tai answered. He stood up from the chair and stood in front of his pacing friend. "Does that sound good, Matt?"

Matt blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Tai." He replied, somewhat distantly.

Just then Sora walked in and was about to say something but noticed Tai's small shake. She nodded her understanding and smiled brightly at Matt.

"Matt, you nervous?" She asked, trying to stay away from the subject of his late father.

"Um, yeah." Matt answered. "You?"

Sora smiled easily. "No. Excited is more like it. What about you, Tai?" She asked the brunette.

Tai laughed. "I've been waiting for this day since I entered high school, Sor. I'm relieved and excited." He answered.

"Well, I just came to check up on you guys. One of the coordinators is asking where you two were so I offered to search for you guys." Sora explained. "I'll go tell him you two just needed to talk and needed some privacy. See ya guys on the floor!"

Sora waved a quick goodbye and left.

"Wait, why would the coordinators need to know where we were? I mean, graduation isn't for another thirty-five minutes." Tai mused. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Or actually it starts in twenty-five. I didn't think time would go by so fast."

Before Matt could reply, one of the coordinators walked in and glanced at the two of them, worry and grim despair on his face. "Which one of you is Matt Ishida?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

Matt raised his hand a little. "I am. Um, did I do something wrong?" He asked, glancing at Tai, biting his lip. Yet he suddenly had a bad feeling that he didn't do anything wrong but it was about his father.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ishida. It's about your father. We just received a call saying he was in an accident." The man said quietly.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked, worry filling his face. "Can I go and see him?"

The man looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. . .He died. He didn't make it to the hospital in time." He managed to say.

Tai instantly glared at the man, who turned and walked away, feeling he was to leave. Tai then turned to his blonde friend who had shock and disbelief written all over his face. Yet he reached forward, gently brushing his friend's arm only to find it trembling.

"Matt. . ." Tai whispered.

Matt paled and sank to the ground but not before Tai caught him He held his friend while he shook his head, whispering, "No, no no. . .no. It's not true. He isn't dead. He's not!"

Just then, Tk and their mother walked in. Matt glanced up and knew that it was true from the look on their faces. He then buried his head into Tai's shoulder and burst into tears. Tk knelt down and touched his brother's shoulder, lightly.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. . ."Tk said his voice breaking. "I'm here for you and so is Mom and Tai and everyone else."

Matt pulled away and bit his lip, nodding. He glanced up and said, "I'm still walking, guys. I have to. Dad would want me too."

"Okay. Good. So, let's go." Tai said, helping the blonde to his feet. "Let's go and graduate, Matt. For your dad."

"For my dad." Matt repeated and followed Tai out of the room, leaving Tk and his mother alone.

"Let's go, Tk. Tai will take care of him for us until the graduation is over." Mrs. Takaishi said gently and led him back to their seats.

"Some graduation this is," Tk said somewhat bitterly.

-----

Matt did walk. He did graduate. With Tai --and Sora's--help he managed to get through it okay. Yet once he got home to his empty apartment, it hit him. It hit him hard that his father was dead and never was to be seen again.

He collapsed onto the soft and sobbed, wishing he could re-wind time back just to see his father one last time.

-----

i had a hard time ending this ...but i think it was because i wasnt really ending it. another chapter will be up shortly.

thank you


	2. Ch 1: Three Years Later

**z::** here is another chapter. I'm sorry if it seems like it is going slow. it probably will be for another chapter or so. gotta get the basics down...

Disclaimer:: does it look like i own digimon? no. so i'm thinking...no i don't own them...

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"Ishida, will you hurry it up? Take these out to table five." Snapped Jean, as she brushed past the already busy Matt Ishida. "For someone your age, you shouldn't be a slacker."

Matt blushed and said, "I'm sorry, Jean. I forgot how busy we get on Friday nights. It's been awhile since I've worked this shift. You know this."

And without waiting for a reply, he grabbed the plates of food and walked away, going through the double doors. Jean sighed and knew that he was right; the young man was always busy and didn't work many night shifts here at the restaurant. She brushed a strand of black hair behind her ears and started to feel guilty.

"Jean, don't worry about it," Xander told her as he hurried past. "Matt, uh, got fired from his other job . . .so I think he's down."

Jean looked at Xander, who gave her a smile. His green eyes twinkled and suggested that there was something going on between him and Matt.

"Why'd he get fired?" Jean asked, as she grabbed some extra menus and started to walk to the hostess stand.

"Because I was always late," came the reply but it came from Matt. He gave Xander a look, who merely shrugged. "Xan, I thought I could trust you on that!"

"Someone would've asked sooner or later, Matthew!" Teased Xander and before Matt could even reply was out the door, serving the customers.

"There something going on between you two or what?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or what. I don't know. Something." Matt answered honestly. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Jean, I'm just. . .stressing. I did lose my other job and that was something that I needed--I'm so behind on bills and rent. . ."

Matt trailed off. Jean patted his arm. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll try to give you more hours until you find another job, okay?" She assured him.

"Thanks."

"Matt, you've got table nine," Xander said, as he came back into the kitchen. "Or so that is your area. Um, it is kinda a big group--can ya handle it?"

Matt groaned. "I'll try, but if I fuck up, don't fire me. I am a little rusty on this job. I didn't expect to go part-time to full-time so quickly." He replied and was out before Jean or Xander could say anything.

"Poor kid." Jean muttered. "I hope he figures something out and fast, I do like him. He is a good worker. He doesn't deserve this much stress."

"Yeah. . .I think. . .it'll be harder for him tomorrow." Xander said softly. "Tomorrow's the three-year anniversary of his father's accident."

"Oh. Wow." Jean muttered again and shook her head, wishing there was a way that she could help the young blonde.

-----

Matt made his way to table nine, making sure he had everything he needed. Yet as soon as he neared table nine, he grew pale. It was a large group but that wasn't the problem. The problem was he knew the people.

And hadn't spoken to them in about a year.

Sighing, he plastered a smile on his face and greeted them. "Hello, I'm Matt, I'll be your waiter tonight--" He started to say but then a wild hair brunette interrupted him.

"Matt!" Tai exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "We didn't know you worked here!"

Matt smile faltered, realizing how much he had missed his friends. He glanced around the table to not only see Tai, but Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Kari and his brother, Tk, were all there. He bit his lip and shrugged a shoulder.

"I. . .know. I'm sorry." He said, quietly. "I've just been so. . .busy lately."

Tk nodded. "It would help if you returned my phone calls. Mom is getting worried." He told his brother. "Plus. . .we've not spoken for about three months now."

Matt grimaced. "I'm sorry, Tk, but between two jobs and classes, I don't have much time to do anything." He said and pulled out his pad. "Look, I'm sorry, really, I just. . ."

"Ishida, take their drinks, already!" said a nearby waiter. "You've other tables. No time to chitchat."

Tai glared and was about to say something but Matt shook his head. "Tai, please don't say anything. He's right, I do need to do my job. I got fired at the other one and I can't afford to lose this job as well." He paused. "So, what can I get you guys to drink?"

Sora smiled. "We'll be easy on you, Matt." She told him and after that everyone told him their drinks and he nodded.

"Be right back, guys." He told them and hurried away. He made his way to the bar, handed them the drink list and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Friends of yours, Ishida?" Jean asked, coming up. "They looked excited to see you."

"Huh?" Matt replied.

"Table nine."

"Oh. Yeah. Friends. I can't believe they're still talking to me. I've been busy so much lately and I've not seen nor spoken to them for almost a year." Matt replied, wearily. He grabbed a tray and the drinks, trying to balance them.

"You want to get off a little early?"

Matt looked at her in surprise. "You never let anyone off early, Jean." He told her, as he made his way back to his friends.

"Well, you're different, Ishida." Jean replied, as she followed him. "How about this? I know you, you don't want to leave early because you'll lose hours--"

She glanced at him and he nodded. "So, I'll let you off early and those hours you've missed will not be missed. I'll just give you them." She told him.

"What?" Matt cried, almost dropping the tray of drinks. "You're kidding me? You'll let me see my friends and get paid for it?"

Jean grinned. "You need a break, Ishida." She took the tray from him and walked away. "Now go. . .get changed out of your work clothes and have dinner with them."

Matt stared at her and decided not to argue. He nodded and rushed back into the kitchen and then into the employee room. He quickly changed and then grabbed his work stuff, stuffing it in a backpack. Then sighing slowly and calmly, he smiled a little. Jean could be very understanding at times.

----

"Matt! Aren't you working?" Mimi exclaimed, as the young blonde sat down next to a very surprised Tai.

"I let him have the evening off." Jean told them. "I'm Jean. I'm his boss--and friend. I also know that you all haven't seen nor talked to his young man for almost a year. So, I told him to take it off to spend it with you."

"Thank you," Tk said simply. He grinned. "You've an awesome boss."

Matt blushed. "Yeah, she can be." He said.

"Pish posh, Ishida. Now, what are you getting?" Jean asked and flipped her book open. "All ready to order?"

"Of course." Joe said and gave his order.

After Jean got all of the orders, she smiled. "Good. It shall be out as soon as possible." She told them and then headed to another table.

"So, Matt, are you okay? You do look rather worn down." Tai asked, giving his blonde friend a once-over. "You're far too skinny. Are you eating right?"

"Yes, mother, I am!" Matt rolled his eyes, and laughed a little. "I'm just behind on a lot of things, alright? I can't help but stress at times."

"You know, mom and I could help you out." Tk offered. "You can always come and move in with us, save rent money that way."

Matt so wanted to move in but yet he'd feel like he'd be burdening them or something. So against his better judgment, he declined the offer. "Thanks, Tk, but I'll be okay. Really." He told him, lying.

"The offer still stands, bro," Tk said simply.

"Okay, what's new with everyone? I don't know what the hell is going on, so you all better tell me!" Matt demanded.

Kari smiled. "If you paid any attention about how old we all were, you should know that Tk and I are graduating this year." She replied. "You should come, after all, Tk is your brother."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Tk rolled his eyes. "Kari's making a big deal out of it. Something about being free or being an adult ---"

Tk stopped, noticing the look on his brother's face. Matt had gotten slightly pale but was trying to hide it by ducking his head and behind his lengthy blonde hair. Tk sighed and reached forward to touch his brother.

"Matt, I'm sorry. . .I forgot." Tk said softly.

"It. . .it's okay. It'll be three years tomorrow." Came the reply. "Wait, why are you guys graduating a little later than we did?"

"Because we started later." Kari answered. "So. . .graduation is in two weeks." She grimaced. "I may like school, but it just isn't fair that the last three classes got to graduate around this time and we get to do it later."

"Ah."

"You'll come, right, Matt?" Mimi asked. "I mean, you didn't come to Izzy's and mine."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Matt whispered. "I didn't mean too."

"Okay, guys, shut up." Tai said. "He feels bad and so what if he missed it? We've not spoken to him for a year and all you guys can do is bring him down? No. I won't allow it. He is our friend. Let's not make him guilty, shall we?"

Mimi exchanged glances with Tk, who sighed and nodded. Kari bit her lip. Sora, Joe and Izzy all stared at Tai as if he had lost his mind.

"We're sorry, Matt," Tk offered. "I guess, we took it hard as well. We didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

Matt nodded. "Look, it is okay. I just. . .I'll go to your graduation. It's not everyday I see my brother graduate." He said slowly.

"Good. I would've beaten you up or something!" Tk teased.

Matt grinned and rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Tk, in your dreams. Cuz, don't you remember, I'm da man!" He shot back.

"Nah, I am!" Tai replied and ducked when Matt tried to hit him. "Oh yeah. There is other news." He draped an arm around Sora's shoulder. "Sora and I are engaged."

Matt froze, not wanting to believe it. "Y-you're what?" He managed to say.

"Engaged." Sora said happily and held out her left hand. "Tai got me this beautiful diamond a few weeks ago when he proposed. We're going to get married in the next year or so. Just not right away."

"Oh. Congrats." Matt managed to say and then locked eyes with Kari, then Tk. The two of them knew how he felt about Tai. Yet they also knew that Matt and Tai had a small fling together--but nothing more, nothing less.

Yet that fling made Matt realize how much he loved Tai and it hurt him to not be with him. One of the many reasons why he avoided the brunette. And between Tk and Kari, they had figured it out and confronted Matt--who did confess everything and anything that was needed to know.

"Yeah, it's totally exciting!" Mimi squealed. "We already picked out the dresses and the color scheme---"

Matt stopped listening. All he could think was, _Tai and Sora? Engaged? Getting married? But--but--no. No. NO!_

"You okay, Matt?" Izzy asked, noticing his lack of enthusiasm.

"I think I'm just tired. I'm okay, really." Matt answered and ignored Tk and Kari's looks. "I'll be right back, I gotta use the rest room."

And with out waiting for a reply, got up and hurried away.

"I wonder what is wrong with him?" Tai asked, puzzled. "He's been acting strange."

"No more so than the usual, eh?" Sora replied.

"Excuse me, I need to use the rest room as well," Kari said and quickly left.

She found the restrooms and sighed quietly when she found Matt, leaning against the wall, eyes shut and a conflicted look on his face. She stood next to him and took his hand in hers, squeezing it a little. He opened his eyes, and looked at her, his azure eyes full of pain and betrayal.

"Oh, Matt," She whispered. "I'm sorry. Tk and I have been trying to locate you so you could know. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"I thought. . .just maybe that I meant something to him," Matt replied back.

"You do, but. . .he doesn't know how you feel. Maybe you should've told him. Fling or no fling, you should've been honest with him." Kari said gently. "You know, he has missed you. You two were the best's friends."

"Yeah. . .I know. But after the accident. . .then the fling. . .which I'm not sure was out of frustrations for our lack of love lives or just something to help ease the pain." Matt said quietly. "Probably both. Maybe that's why I didn't say anything. . .to him on how I feel, ya know? Maybe to him sleeping together and having sex was just something to ease my pain. His frustrations."

"It's too late now, Matt, we both know that." Kari said, brushing her fingertips across his cheeks. "Because if he does--did-- whichever-- love you, that would put him in a horrible spot. And we both know this." She paused. "I just wish you'd said something when you had the chance to, Matt. I would love to have you as my brother-in-law. . .but. . .now I've Sora instead."

"I take it you don't like Sora as much anymore, eh?" Matt smiled a little.

Kari laughed bitterly. She leaned against the wall, and took his hand in hers yet again. "No, I think she purposely took Tai away from you. I . . .I think there was a time when he did love you the way you love him now. But--you didn't say anything. Sora noticed and waited and then asked him out. He said yes of course." A pause and a sigh escaped her lips. "Ever since then, the two have been inseparable."

"I blew it." Matt groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. " I guess I was too busy hurting to really care or to do anything."

"I know, hun, I know. . ."Kari said gently. "C'mon, let's get back to the table before they suspect something. We'll exchange numbers and talk some more later, alright?"

Matt nodded. "Okay, I'd like that. Maybe you and Tk can fill me up on everyone else's lives." He told her as they made their way to the table. "Say, you and Tk going out still? Or what?"

Kari laughed and looked at him. "No, we're not going out, Matt. We broke up last year. We found out that we don't fit well together. That and Tk had a crush on someone else who also happened to like him back." She explained. She held up a hand, stopping Matt's protests. "It was for the best, Matt. We weren't meant to be. Now, I'll let Tk tell you who he is going out with--"

"I'm thinking its a guy at the way you're handling it--" Matt replied, slowly.

"Yeah. It is weird going out with someone who's decided he is into boys." She explained. "He told me that he had been confused for awhile and being with me just helped him realize it."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But I'm over it. We'll talk more on this, later, okay?" She said, when she realized that the were within hearing distance of their friends. She grinned and said, "Look, who I found on my way out!"

Matt grinned as well and once the two locked eyes again, he gave her a nod. They definitely were going to talk but much later on. "Well, I kinda lost my way and she just bumps into me. . ."He teased.

Kari swatted his arm. "You can't get lost here, Ishida, you work here, remember?" She giggled. "Oh. . .look our food is here. I knew going to the bathroom would work!"

Matt and the others laughed and dug into their food, keeping the conversation jumping around.

Yet deep down inside, Matt wanted to be alone for the moment. Sure, he missed his friends, yet they weren't the people he knew. Not anymore. They all had changed and he had missed the changes because he was too busy with his own life. He bit the inside of his cheek and wished it was back in the old days where they still had innocence and lack of pain.

He then felt someone squeezing his hand from under the table. He glanced up and saw that Kari was sitting next to him and knew it was her. They locked eyes and realized that she did understand him.

She offered a smile and he slowly smiled back, realizing that she was the only that hadn't changed. She was still the same Kari he knew three years ago. And that , that was a blessing for him for he needed to know someone that hadn't changed.

"So, we're off to a date," Tai said, as they dug out the change for a tip. "Sor and I were going to go see something scary. . ." He grinned wickedly and Sora laughed. "So she could scream and grab me."

"Sounds fun. I'm going to meet up with Davis and watch a movie at his place," Tk told them and Matt stared. Tk noticed and laughed. "Yeah, Davis and I are going out. For a year now." He told his brother.

"You and Davis? Wow, I seriously did not see that one coming!" Matt managed to say.

"Neither did anyone else. They thought that Kari and I were meant to be, but. . .I love Davis very much." Tk explained. He smiled at Kari. "But luckily I have a friend who understood it and wasn't too hurt by it."

"Love is a tricky thing, Tk." Kari replied simply. "I understood."

Mimi glanced at Joe. "Joe and I were going to go to a poem reading. Anyone want to join us?"

"I can't. I have to go to my uncle's and fix his computer," Izzy explained as he stood up. "But it is on the way. . .I know what you're talking about. . .So, I'll walk with you guys, okay?"

"Okay. That's cool. What about you, Kari? Matt?" Mimi glanced at the two of them.

"I'm beat. . .I'm going to go home and sleep," Matt said quickly.

"I've got homework to finish. Just because I graduate in two weeks doesn't mean I can slack," Kari answered and glanced at Matt quickly to give him a wink that no one noticed. "But I'll walk with you, Matt, just some of the way."

"Hmm, fine by me." Matt stood up as well. He smiled at his friends. "It was good to see you all again. Thanks for. . .dinner. And for convincing my boss I needed some time off to hang with you."

"We didn't do anything though," Tai pointed out.

"By being here, yeah, you did. Well, I'll see ya guys around." Matt waved his goodbyes as they exited the restaurant.

He stood silently, watching them go in different directions. He bit his lip, realizing how lonely he really was. Just then an arm snaked through his and linked it. He glanced over to see Kari smiling at him.

"C'mon, Matt, let's walk you home, shall we?" She smiled and her eyes shined brightly. "It'll give us some more time to talk things out and what you've missed."

Matt smiled. "Sounds good to me, Kari." He replied and the two started to walk.

* * *

A/N: as much as i love to have this a matt and tai thing...i can't. most of my stories are cliched and what not. so i'm trying not to do that. but i do have a feeling that matt and kari may end up together in some form....and usually i don't like that pairing too much.

as for davis and tk....i think they're cute that way. and tai and sora....don't like that coupling much either. but whatever. it seems to fit for this.

please review....Flames will be fed to my monkeys.


	3. Ch 2:Catching Up

**Z:** Okay, here's the next part. -sighs- sorry bout the long wait. I am having trouble with the chapter after this so I'm hoping some of your reviews will give me an idea or something.

_Disclaimer:_ Nah, don't own them. If I did, I'd be rich and then I wouldn't have car problems or work problems or trying to go to school problems.

* * *

**Catching Up**

"So, this is your home sweet home?" Kari asked, as she stepped into Matt's apartment. "Everyone thought you'd stay at the flat you and your dad had."

Matt took Kari's jacket and hung it up along with his. He shook his head and shrugged. "No. I do own it but I rent it out. I . . .had to get another place after the accident. Too many memories and I wasn't ready to deal." He explained. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea, please." Kari replied and sat down on his sofa. "It is cozy, Matt."

Matt smiled from the kitchen. "Glad you approve of it, Kari," He teased as he put on the tea kettle. "It'll be a few before the water's ready."

"That's okay."

Matt sat down next to her and turned his body to face her. Resting his elbow on the back of the couch, he set his chin in his hand and gazed at her. "So, seeing how I've not spoken to anyone for awhile, update me on your life and theirs." He narrowed his eyes and gave her a sly smirk. "If I remember correctly, you always knew what was going on."

Kari laughed and turned her body to face him as well. "Yeah, well, Tk and I were quite a team at that." She admitted. "We still tag-team every so often even though we are not together."

She sighed and twirled a strand of her hair. "After you seemed to have disappeared, everyone started to worry about you. Especially Tai." At the expression on Matt's face, Kari leaned forward and grabbed his free hand. "Matt, you can't move on into the future until you let go of the past. Let him go. You are hurting and have been." She whispered softly.

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Why didn't I tell him? When I had the chance?" He moaned, his heart aching. "Now he's with Sora--"

"She, out of the group, has changed the most." Kari said softly. "She suddenly thinks that she is just too good for us. The only reason why she was at the dinner was because Tai wanted her there. He cares and loves her very much, despite her recent change."

"I wonder why she has changed." Matt mused quietly.

Kari then noticed that he hadn't removed his hand from her touch. She smiled a little. "Matt, are you seeing anyone?" She asked suddenly.

Matt gave her a startle glance. "No, not really. Dated here and there." He answered honestly.

"So, did you date the cute black-haired beauty waiter who kept eyeing you all night?" Kari teased. "Bright green eyes that just shouted he was hungry for you."

"Dated." Matt said firmly. "Nothing more. He wants more, but I don't want to. Not with him."

"Gone on any recent dates?"

"No. We've hung out . . .but I guess he keeps reading that I want him or something."

"Ah. What's his name?"

"Xander."

"Hmm. Sounds sexy."

"He is . . .but . . .Hey wait a second, we were talking about everyone else not me!" Matt cried out indignantly. "You're doing it again, you sneaky little brat."

Kari laughed. "I'm not so little anymore, Matt! I'm eighteen!" She retorted.

Just then the kettle whistled and Matt rolled his eyes, grinning. "The water's ready. I shall make us some tea and then we're really going to talk." He told her firmly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Matt," Kari said warmly.

Matt came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea. He handed one to Kari who smiled. Sitting back down and resting the cup in his hands, he gently blew on it to cool it down. Kari watched him for a few seconds, realizing how handsome the young Ishida had gotten. He had let his hair grow out but not too much--it did hang just a little above his shoulders. Yet the way he styled it fit him. He looked a little pale but she suspected that was from lack of sleep--and probably not eating right.

Matt glanced up to see her studying him and he flushed. "What is so fascinating about me, anyways?" He asked, sipping his tea.

Kari grinned. "Well, I was just thinking that you've just gotten more and more handsome over the months that we've last spoken." She told him. "I think its a shame that you're not dating anyone . . .you're far too handsome to be single, Matt Ishida."

Matt flushed even darker and ducked his head, letting strands of blonde hair fall into his face, hiding. "Thanks, I guess." He shrugged.

"Why do you do that, Matt?" Kari asked, confused. "Why do you always hide?"

"Why do we always turn the conversation towards me?" Matt retorted back.

Kari simply smiled. "You always let it." She answered back reasonably. "Okay, I'll answer your questions . . .what do you want to know?"

Matt set his teacup down on the table and then glanced at her. "So, how long did Sora wait to ask Tai out?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer but needed to.

Kari's eyes became dark. "Not very long at all. We all knew about the fling that you two shared, and we knew that you were hiding it. We were all hoping that it'd grow into a relationship---"

"But it didn't." Matt finished. "So how long?"

"A month and half . . .after you stopped talking to any of us." Kari said. "Sometimes I think Tai only did it because he needed someone and you weren't there. Then grew accustomed to having her in his life . . .And doesn't know the difference between love and being trapped." She set her teacup down on the table as well, only it was with a loud clang.

Matt winced and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kari--" He started.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it look like it was your fault when it really wasn't. At any rate, she moved in not really caring about how he felt or if he was still in love with you." Kari sighed. "I think I'm still bitter over the whole thing and seeing how he is my brother and I want him to be happy---I can't say anything, really, cuz I do believe he is happy."

"I understand." Matt nodded and decided he didn't want to talk about Tai and Sora anymore. He tilted his head at her. "So tell me about Tk and Davis. I seriously did not see that one coming at all."

"Ah, that was rather a surprise. . .for everyone at least. I had a feeling that something was up with him and it was rather big. So I just waited it out." Kari explained. She shrugged. "I was hurt at first. Very, very hurt. I did love him and I thought we were meant to be," she glanced up and Matt could see the pain in her warm expressive eyes. "He was Hope and I was Light--we fit so well."

Matt impulsively reached forward and grabbed her in a hug. "I know, Kari, I know." He whispered in her ear. "If you. . if you need a shoulder to cry on, I am here. I'm here now."

Kari nodded and then she buried her head in his shoulder, letting her emotions out in her tears; she hadn't cried and didn't want to then. But now. . .now that Matt was here and understood and was holding her--she let it out. Matt simply held her, gently rubbing her back, letting her know that he was here for her.

-----

"So, Davis just blurted that he loved Tk and Tk's eyes just lit up and expressed the same thing?" Matt asked, smirking. "Then shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone??"

Kari laughed. "Yeah. It may have hurt but. . .it was cute and blissful." She turned her head and glanced at Matt. "So this is where you hang out when you don't want to watch tv or deal with people?"

Matt nodded. After Kari had cried, he suggested that they go on the rooftop of the apartment complex. He brought out a comforter and the of them lay their selves down and stared up at the starry sky. It did calm Kari down and it brought a smile to Matt's face---he figured it would and was glad he could figure her out.

"Yeah. It's always lonely and empty out here. I love it though. Helps me think. Sort out everything out." Matt answered, sighing. "How did Ken take to Davis' love for Tk? Last I knew he had a thing for the redhead."

"He took it rather hard himself." She sounded sad and Matt picked up on it. "He, he really loved Davis. Maybe too much."

"Kari, what happened to Ken?" Matt propped himself up on his elbow and glanced at her, only to see that she was avoiding his eyes.

"He killed himself a few weeks later, not able to deal with the rejection." Kari said flatly. She locked eyes with him. "Tk and Davis were distressed, they didn't want that nor expected it. They valued Ken as a friend."

"Dammit." Matt swore. He threw himself back down and covered his eyes with his arm.

Kari sat up and then leaned over, pulling his arm away from his face. "Look, it isn't your fault. It just happened." She said gently. "Yet why do I get the feeling that you're going to feel guilty regardless of what I'm going to say?"

Matt smiled a little. "You're right, Kari." He paused. "How is that you can figure me out so well?"

Kari grinned and pulled him back up. "Because when we were younger. . .You always hung out at our house. Even when we didn't speak, I observed you. I watched you. I learned from you. You were just so fascinating." She gave him a look. "You still are. But you've not changed, and if you did, I've not found it."

"You've not changed either." Matt told her simply. "I'm glad we're talking. Everyone is just so. . .different."

"I know what you mean. So, you need company tomorrow?" Kari suddenly asked, studying him.

Matt blinked. "Tomorrow. . .Kari. . .will you go with me to his grave?" He asked slowly. "I usually go around the morning---dad was always a morning person. I'll buy some flowers and place them on his grave. .. and talk to him. Like I always do."

"That. . .sounds sweet, Matt. I'd love to go with you. . ."She answered quietly and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "But for now, we should. . .just sit here and gaze at the stars."

Kari let her drop head onto his chest, and bit her lip. She knew that she was falling for him and wished she could stop. She knew that she had a very slim chance of being with him. Yet, something just felt so right to be here with him, near his warmth.

Matt tentatively wrapped his arm around the young girl and continued to star at the skies, lost in thought. He wasn't sure what he felt for Kari--it was far too soon. That and they may have known one another for a few years but he always thought of her as his best friends' kid sister.

But yet, she seemed to understand him inside and out. She always knew what to say when he wasn't sure how he felt.

"Kari, don't you have to go home soon?" Matt suddenly asked and then groaned. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to sound like a bossy friend or parent or---"

Kari giggled. "It's okay, Matt." She stood up and stretched. "To be honest, I don't have a clue as to what time it is." She paused and then rolled her eyes. "I probably should go home. Tai will have a fit---"

"He still lives at home?" Matt asked.

"Of course. He . . .he's saving up to 'buy' an apartment with Sora." Kari said and then shrugged. "I'm still his little sister. Baby sister, at that."

Matt nodded. "Okay. I'll walk you out, then. . .pick you up tomorrow morning?" He asked, also sitting up and then stretching. He yawned. "Kari," he smiled, "you're the best thing that has happened so far because for the first time in months, I feel like I can sleep."

Kari stood up and helped Matt up as well. "Good. I could tell that you've not been sleeping well." She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and then took her fine, silky brown hair and swept it up into a ponytail. "Um, Matt, what time are you going to be by?"

Matt bent down and picked the comforter up. He frowned. "Around. . .um, let's see now, does eight sound alright to you?"

Kari grinned as she followed him to the door. "It sounds perfect, Matt. I'll treat you to breakfast---"

"Wait, isn't tomorrow a school day?" Matt turned and stared at her.

"It is, but. . .Matt, I'm getting straight A's in my class. I can afford to miss a day. And I'd rather spend it with you. . .on your father's anniversary of three years of not being in your life. I don't want you to be alone." She told him firmly and then gently shoved him into the open stairway.

"Oh. . .okay." Matt sighed and walked down the stairs. He stopped in mid-way and turned around to face her, looking up at her. "Thank you, Kari," he said, simply.

Kari just smiled.

----

Kari quietly let herself in into her apartment and glanced at the clock. As soon as she saw the time, she blanched. It was a little after midnight and at this point she should've just stayed at Matt's. She sighed and slipped her shoes off and made her way silently to her room.

Yet as soon as she was in, she wasn't alone. Tai was waiting for her and she sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"What're you doing in my room, Tai?" She asked, smiling. "How was the movie with Sora?"

"The movie was good and I was worried about you, that's all." Tai answered, and stood up from her chair. He yawned. "But now that you're home, I can sleep easy." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "G'night, sis. I . . .hope you had a good time with Matt."

Kari spun around and grabbed his arm, and looked into his blank brown eyes. "What does that mean, Tai?" She asked.

"It's just weird. I thought you were coming home to do your homework yet when I came home, mom and dad were still up. They said you'd hadn't been home yet. I then figured you still were with Matt." Tai explained.

"Are you jealous?"

"No. Why would I be?"

Kari searched his eyes but couldn't read anything. "Nothing, Tai. I meant nothing by it. Just go to bed, alright?" she finally said, after a few seconds of silence.

Tai nodded but before he left he rested his hand on the doorframe and asked, quietly, "Is he holding up alright, Kari?"

"Yes, yes he is. A little stressed out but. . .he is fine. Still the same old Matt." Kari answered and noticed that her brother's shoulders loosened up and slacked a little. "He has been busy. . .He leads a busy life. He didn't mean to cut us out, you know."

"I know." Tai whispered. "But some things are just too late to say and do. I just hope he is happy."

With that, Tai left and Kari softly closed her door. Then for the second time that night, she silently cried. She slid down her door and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She buried her head and quietly cried.

She knew. . . _knew_ what Tai had meant by that and wished that he'd hadn't said that. It just made her even more horrible for having some sort of inkling of feelings towards the blonde---and that she was urging Matt to move on from Tai and not bother to tell him anything anymore.

She hated this confusion all of a sudden.

Hated it.

-----

Matt threw himself onto his bed and sighed quietly. He had put on some quiet music, lit a few candles and just enjoyed the darkness that surrounded him. Only the candlelight flickered and yet it was enough.

He set his alarm for quarter before eight and then closed his eyes. He didn't want to think of Kari--it made everything more complicated. He wasn't all out . . .gay. He just preferred men but some women did turn him on. So, he'd say he was bi, if anyone asked. Yet. . .Kari made him--

Matt groaned and tossed onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. He was going to ignore this, at least for the time being. When it comes up, then he'll deal with it. He just didn't want to now and besides, he needed to talk to his dad tomorrow. That was far more important than anything else.

Dad, what do I do? Matt thought and with that final thought on his mind, he fell into a dreamless sleep and that was all he needed.

-----

Please leave me happy reviews! I love happy reviews!

Eh...someone poke me to start writing this again...


End file.
